1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measuring apparatuses and, more particularly, to a measuring apparatus to measure a coating adhesive strength of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface characteristics are critical to consumer electronic products, especially for coated products, such as cell phones, moving picture experts group audio layer III (MP3) players, etc. Therefore, manufacturers of the consumer electronic products should measure good coating adhesive strength of their products, especially on the edges and the corners of the products, which are prone to be touched frequently.
In a conventional measuring method, a friction block with a predetermined weight is pressed onto an edge or a corner of a coated product to be measured, an operator manipulates the friction block to slide relative to the product back and forth repetitiously over a predetermined count, then to check whether the edges and corners are worn off. Thus, the coating adhesive strength of the product can be assessed.
One disadvantage of the conventional measuring method described above is that the operator cannot precisely control the angle and travelling distance of the friction block related to the to-be-measured product, therefore, accuracy and reliability of the measuring result is affected. Another disadvantage of the conventional method is that the measuring method is inefficient and laborious.